This Clinical Cancer Education Program incorporates five innovative projects of a larger, comprehensive oncology education program coordinated by the University of Rochester Cancer Center and its Cancer Education Section. Cancer education programs for medical students, residents and clinical fellows, have not been included in this application primarily because they are well established and highly effective. Instead, the objective of this proposal is to facilitate the following innovative projects: a) development of Oncology Physician's Associates; b) development of a 10-county system for disseminating current knowledge to practicing physicians and nurses; c) development of audiovisual cancer study units; d) development of larger numbers of Oncology Nurses; and e) involving the Oncology Psychosocial Group in all projects. The Associated Hospitals of the University are qualified to play major roles because of the presence in each of a highly skilled multidisciplinary oncology team. Overall coordination and supervision will be through the Principal Investigator's office in the Education Section of the University of Rochester Cancer Center.